Nikki romantic night for her life with Victor
by nikki newman 123
Summary: this a story about the romantic night of nikki life with victor !


The most romantic night of Nikki life!

Nikki head to the back yard and saw this romanic back yard that took her breath away . Victor saw her there looking amazing and he says you look wonderful tonight with the new neckless and the bracelet that I gave you . She says thank you my darling you look wonderful tonight to in that wonderful suit that you wear only on romanic locations . And got Nikki thinking that how lucky that she was victor in her life and also she was thinking the night is a good night he going to prosal to me tonight or what I don't know I will just have to wait and see . They went to the table and sat down.

Victor pulled out a chair for Nikki and he went sat next to her a say this your romanic night for your life and it will change your life forever my princess then they kiss and then music and the song thought the eyes of love came and he ask would I have this dance ? Nikki says she you may have the first and last and all between mr. newman . They started to dance !

They look into eyes with so much love ! The music ended and they had the most passionate kiss for a life time. Victor says lets us go sat down and eat our special dinner that I specially made for you with our chefts help of corse. Nikki say I will love too ! And they went to sat down and victor went down on one knee!

Victor went down and says Nikki Reed Newman will you marrie me and be my wife forever and ever . Nikki say OMG is this really happening? Victor say yes my princess it is happening for real and I want you and love you and I want you to be my wife forever . Nikki says omg yes I will marry you and I will be your wife forever and ever I love you and I will always love you. Victor pulled out the 14ct dimond ring and put it on Nikki's finger . Nikki say this beautiful victor I love it and I love you . They had the most passionate kiss …..

Nikki says are you going back to Newman enterprise to our families bussness ? Victor say that is the other thing that I wanted to tell you I am giving the companie to nick and victoria to own and run because I want to spend more time with you and I want the life that you always dream of my princess . Nikki say that we are going to have the life that we always dream of . Victor say yes my princess this you been waiting for along time. Lets us finish our romanic dinner and go lay in the hot tube.

Then they went to the hot tube and lay down together and think how her live can be different now on victor staying home with her go traveling together and be together no fighting or any thing at all . Victor says my darling what are you thinking about ? Nikki says well darling I am thinking about the life that we are about to have together now you are staying home . Victor say my sweet love that is good that you are thinking about that and I feeling the same way because I love you so much and I cant stop loving you and I am ready to spend the rest of my life and what date are we planning to get married ? Nikki say how about in two weeks and where are we going to have it . Victor say how abouat the ranch it is beautiful here and this where we began and can begin again with our family beside us . And I have another surprise for you darling. Nikki say what is it ? Victor say we are going away on a pre- honey moon I am going to be romantically involved with you and when we come back about in two weeks just in time for our last wedding . Nikki say who is going to decerate and planning it . Victor say I already talk to the children about it and there are doing every thing. Nikki say you told the children already so they are doing every thing. Victor say yes darling I did because I knew that you are going to yes then told they knew all about this all along . Nikki say you are so surpising and I love you so much and I am ready to spend the rest of my life with you . Victor say lets get out of the hot tube and go in I have another surpise for you in inside our bedroom . Nikki says sure lets go then my darling can I get any hints darling ? Victor say no my princess you have wait let blind fold on your eyes I will carry you upstairs but first I have something to give you it is dress for the romanic dress that you will be wearing on trip to hawii tomorrow . Nikki says really victor this what I will wearing to hawii tomorrow I love you thank you ! Victor say there is more to my sweet love tomorrow there will be a surpise waiting for you downstairs when are sleeping . Now let me carry you upstairs and blind fold you first . So Victor left Nikki up and went up stairs .

When they got up stairs victor put nikki down and Nikki says can tale the blind fold of yet? Victor says let me take off and kiss her on the cheek . So Victor took it off .Nikki says OMG Victor this beautiful I love it and I love you too. Then they started to make love by taking off each others cloths .

Victor was kissing her neck and made love for about hour or so. …

One hour later Nikki says my heart goes on and on when you are around me . Victor I feel the same way now lets gets some rest we have a big day tomorrow . Nikki says ok and say I love you Victor so much I am ready to be mrs. Victor Newman again ! Victor say I love you Nikki with my heart and soul and I cant wait for being my wife forever this time . And fell asleep on Victors chest and Victor I love you Nikki!


End file.
